


Together

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco try to rest and recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Title:** Together  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (implied).  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco try to rest and recover.  
 **Word Count:** 240  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written as a birthday gift for [](http://rhibrew.insanejournal.com/profile)[**rhibrew**](http://rhibrew.insanejournal.com/) who requested Harry/Draco, prompt: sleeping.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Together

~

“I don’t believe it,” Ron said.

“Shh!” Hermione shushed him. “Can’t you see they’re sleeping?”

“In the same bed. Am I the only one who’s noticed that?” Ron muttered. “Is there a bed shortage in St. Mungo’s?”

Hermione sighed. “Honestly, Ron, I’ve been telling you for ages that Harry and Malfoy were more than just work partners. Harry would do anything for him; of course they’re in the same bed.”

“Yeah, and I was trying to ignore you.”

“Well you can’t ignore it any longer, can you?” Hermione’s voice sounded triumphant.

“I guess this means you won’t Obliviate me when we get home?” Ron asked plaintively.

“Ron!”

“Fine!” he snapped. “They’re together. This does explain why Harry was so happy to get Malfoy as his Auror partner.” He sighed. “And why Malfoy threw himself in front of that curse to save Harry.”

“So, does that mean that when they wake up, you promise to be nice to Malfoy?”

“Whoa! Let’s not go crazy,” Ron said. “Ow! You hit me!”

“You deserved it. Now come on, they need their sleep.”

When the door closed, Harry stirred, settling closer to Draco.

“I’m not sure how they thought anyone could sleep through that,” Draco muttered dryly.

Harry chuckled. “You’ll get used to it. They do that a lot.”

“God help me,” Draco sighed. “Still, I suppose you’re worth it, and I have it on good authority you’d do anything for me.”

“Prat.”

~


End file.
